my midnight love
by love obsession
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi the most wanted pirate of all times is going after two thing that hotori tadase has and they both belong to ikuto. what happens in the battle field doesn't really matter what really matters here is what happens inside of your heart. but do they really feel that for each other or is it all because of the prophecy's fault? (changed the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Me : well as you all may know I published another story and it sucked well let me tell you that story was from a friend she aspires to be a writer but she does not have her account, so I published it for her. She wrote it all, don't blame me oh and her English is not that fluent and it kind of made her feel bad, but she's learning, this is MY story.**

**Ikuto: well let me tell you that honestly Jaqueline sucks at writing and I hope your story is better than hers. **

**me: of course it will be " je suis parfait" and please leave Jaqueline alone she doesn't speak english she only writes it well sort of. **

**Ikuto: it's not interesting and stop showing off its not like anybody cares and Jaqueline does suck. **

**Amu: Well this is convenient only because this is amuto right Ikuto, or else he wouldn't be here. **

**Me: well hope you like it, well before that I'll put the characters descriptions. Would somebody do the honors**

**Amu: of course mari-chan does not own shugo chara **

**Me: ooh before we forget this is in the nineteen something :) **

*****Boys*****

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**age:21**

**hair color :midnight blue**

**eye color: zafire blue **

**occupation: captain pirate**

**blood line:royalty **

**Kukai Souma**

**age:19**

**hair color: orange red**

**eye color: emerald green**

**occupation:crew pirate**

**blood line: peasant**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**age:16**

**hair color: purple**

**eye color: brown**

**occupation: crew pirate**

**blood line:noble**

**Tadase Hotori**

**age :16 **

**hair color : blond **

**eye color: ruby red **

**occupation: prince **

**blood line: noble**

**Kairi Sanjou**

**age: 15**

**hair color: green**

**eye color:green**

**occupation: royal counselor**

**blood line: noble**

*****Girls*****

**Amu Hinamori**

**age:16**

**hair color: pink**

**eye color: honey**

**occupation: princess **

**blood line: royalty**

**Utau Tsukiyomi**

**age:18**

**Hair color: blonde**

**eye color:violet**

**occupation: crew pirate**

**blood line: royalty**

**Rima Mashiro**

**age:16**

**hair color: pale blond **

**eye color:brown**

**occupation: company maid**

**blood line: noble**

**Yaya Yuiki **

**age:15**

**hair color: orange**

**eye color: brown**

**occupation: company maid**

**blood line: noble**

**Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto**

**age:16**

**hair color: blond**

**eye color: blue**

**occupation:none**

**blood line: noble**

**Sayaa Yamabuki**

**age:16**

**hair color:red**

**eye color: green**

**occupation:none**

**blood line: noble **

***My midnight love***

The darkness roams all over the Kingdom of Humpty during the night, the only light is shown by the full moon and the stars shown above. Down on the balcony of the palace, a figure can be seen mixed with the night cautiously entering the balcony doors.

**Ikuto pov**

As I was entering the palace once again to steal the only valuable thing in the kingdom that's worth stealing "The Dumty Key," well if you see it my way its not stealing, technically it was mine to begin with, but since the news of a new war that was to be Unleashed for the power, that's when all the royal family of Dumpty kingdom was forced to leave to the never ending seas, but only I and my sister Utau were sent to seas. Who would have thought that all of that was just a bad joke to make the royal family leave so the Hotori family could take over since they were the next nobles in the line. Well back to me after we left my father was killed or so I heard my mother escaped but I never saw her again.

That was when I became the most fierce pirate of all seas captain Tsukiyomi Ikuto. With the years our escape ship turned into my ship the fearful seven seas treasure. I roamed all the seas up until now I could steal anything but the only thing I could never get was my own personal treasure, right now you see me here for the third time in the castle sneaking through the shadows the first time they caught me and I easily escaped last time they were close, luckly neither of those times they saw my face so they dont know me only the princess has seen it , right now I was not so sure they had increased security.

Running from the guards through the halls I ran into the closest door I could find, the light's were off I couldn't see anything. I looked around until I spotted a window thanks to my luck it was opened, I walked slowly towards it step by step I felt as if someone was watching my every move, my senses told that something was coming towards me so I moved to my surprise it was a vase, so I turned around to find a very pissed off pinkette looking at me it was kind of awkward that I was more scared of her than the guards maybe it was because she had a sword in hand and had me against the wall but I'm not so sure. Slowly moving my hand towards my sword I began to unsheath it.

Moving from the wall already with my sword in hand pointing it at her, to my surprise she dropped hers to the floor and lifted her hands.

Well I must say I was not expecting that she looked so serious but okay, then again I was preparing to take my leave when I herd her speak

"Why are you here and what do you want?," she said in a low and fearful voice

"Only one thing, my Dumpty key I bet you know where it is don't you?," I said with my unemotional voice.

"Why would a pirate like you want such thing like that?, anyways it's not yours it belongs to the Hotori family!," she replied with a harsh tone putting her hands down.

"Do you know where the Hotori's got such treasure, I bet you know its a treasure right, a key made out of gold with four bright diamonds incrusted in the shape of a clover with the form of a heart each. Am I wrong," I said.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about I never heard such thing jajaja," I knew she was lying she was getting nervous and she stuttered.

I wonder how much more nervous could she get jejeje. Slowly putting away my sword I walked towards her, caging her against the wall with my hands, she blushed. Getting closer until our noses were touching then I heard the sound of footsteps probably the guards quickly giving her a peck on the lips getting away before she could slap me, grabbing both of her wrists pulling her close giving her a passionate kiss this time. Before she could slap me I ran for the window and said " I shall say my goodbyes but we will meet again my beloved princess, wait for me I will come back for you,"

"you wish pervert and don't dare show your face in my kingdom again!" she replied screaming after that with a swift move I made my leave only 5 seconds before the guards entered the princess's room

**Amu pov**

"you wish pervert and don't dare show your face in my kingdom again!," I yelled at him, after he jumped through the window, I rushed only to see him gone he left with my first kiss, when he left 5 seconds later the guards entered and again they failed to catch the thieving pirate with the cat like reflexes, if only I could be free I would leave and explore everything I would go outside of the castle and see what its like to roam the world. But sadly that's not my case I have to stay here sadly but yes (sigh) well now I have to go to sleep for tomorrow I have a special meeting with my ooh so disgusting fiance tadase hotori and his companions.

***next morning***

Hinamori-san please wake up its getting late!

I heard on of my maids yell in that instant I woke up and started to change I wore a white sun dress with 3 inch heels and a sun hat. I hurried down to the dining room there is where all my nightmares began there next to my mother was him, none other than Hotori Tadase the prince to the kingdom of platino, it was now called that since they changed the name once his family became royalty. I don't really know the reason why the family before that disappeared now that I think of it I never knew the name of that family well, I think its time of another boring meeting with him.

As I sat down next to him I saw a new person with him it wasn't his counselor kairi but it was …... it was **IKUTO** I cant believe it. What was a pirate doing dressed in a tuxedo next to a prince, I was starting to get nervous and I didn't know what I was going to do so cautiously I asked

"Am tadase-kun who's that next to you" I said

"Well it my new jack his name is Tsukimori Ikuto he's here temporarily"he replied

Then my brain started to work_ was I the only person who has seen the face of the fearful pirate tsukiyomi. _Well back with Tadase he as always tried to flirt with me as always and that ended with me slapping him when he tried to kiss me so I left and thank god I got out of there his perfume smelled like he just got out of a flower shop mixed with a candy shop and honey its not like I have anything against those type of stuff but its just to sweet for me I just don't like the perfume he uses. Walking down the hall of the palace I bumped into someone and fell on my butt, then I saw a hand stretched ready for me to take it so I took it but then I regretted taking it it belong to no one else but that pirate Tsukiyomi Ikuto all I could say to him was:

"what are you doing here and how come nobody has notice that your the most wanted pirate?"

"well the answer to your question is that nobody has seen my face but you normally all I wear is a hat and have a patch but do you see any of that? I don't think so that's why nobody knows its me get it princess." he said smirking

"but didn't the guards get you once why didn't they notice it was you?" I asked

"because the day they caught me I had my hair over my eyes and had a pirate suite. Maybe you love me so much that you instantly knew it was me?" he ask while his smirk grew wider

"o-o-of course not what makes you think that I love you." I said wile I felt that my face grew hot then I knew I was blushing. Suddenly in a swift movement he put an arm around my waste an the other one holding my head against his chest suddenly he spoke.

"don't tell anyone I'm a pirate lets keep this a secret okay our secret." he said seductively

I only felt my blush grow and went into lala land while we stayed like that for a few moments then he let go but for some reason I felt disappointed but what he did next surprised me he gently grabbed my chin and said

"before I leave I want you to remember me and only think of me and not that annoying kiddy king" he said in a hypnotizing tone

then kissed me sweetly but passionately at the same time ,following that was a swift wind a then he was gone again he only kissed me and left as always a mysterious cat-like pirate with amazing looks but he was definitely just playing with me I could feel it.

**Ikuto pov**

leaving behind my dear princess I went to look for that brat of tadase always trying to claim whats mine but all I could do is keep myself hidden in the shadows with fake names so he wouldn't find out

that I came to claim what was rightfully mine.

"hey you servant come its time to take my leave I have no more business here since my dear fiance left and I ended my meeting with the queen already lets leave!" he yelled

I followed as I had no time to play around anymore if I wanted back my fathers kingdom.

All I had to do was keep an eye on him so I could find out where my dumpty key was hidden that's all that mattered to me now and of course that dear pinkette of mine soon you will be with me an you will not have any feelings for that annoying brat, I swear you will fall for me so the prophecy can be completed.

**Me: well that's the first chapter of my fic tell me what you think of it I will take any suggestions for the story. :9**

**Ikuto: I think I'm starting to think of you as one of my friends you made me kiss amu three times woohooo. :D**

**Amu: why did ikuto take my first kiss and he kissed me three time and you made tadase arrogant and you also made me hate him. (throws big tantrum)**

**Me: look at the bright side …... well for you there is no bright side right now too bad.**

**Ikuto for me the story starts pretty good but dont you think my relationship With amu is going to fast?**

**Me: (glaring) at ikuto you want me to make amu kiss tadase?**

**Amu: (daydreaming) that would be perfect *-***

**Ikuto: you hurt me amu deeply and you mari-chan you make the wound deeper I thought we were friends**

**Me:oooh for gods sake ikuto cut the act you know I would never do that **

**Amu: please R&R and please help her with some ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello here I am with another chapter of my story and I am so sorry I couldn't update.**

**Ikuto: You're still up to writing? After that much time.**

**Me: Of course I am, I wouldn't give up even if the world ends!**

**Amu: That's what I call optimism.**

**Me: So you like the story? Even though I made you hate Tadase?**

**Amu: I didn't like it until I read the rest, its pretty much a good idea Leaving out the perverted parts.**

**Ikuto: Such a convenient friend you got there eeh mari-chan_ (notice sarcasm)_**

**Me: Don't you dare say another word, I don't own you or shugo chara . _(threatens with a pen)_ **

***My Midnight love***

It was a chilli night in the kingdom of platino making the sky look clear, as you could see the full moon with a slight tint of orange. Inside the kingdoms palace a young prince with ruby eyes could be seen walking around his room, and on the other side you could see a young man with midnight eyes and hair with the same color laying down on a bed, with a small cat-like figure next to him.

**Ikuto pov**

" Ikuto nya what are you doing here in the castle? weren't going to meat Utau on the dock nya?" yoru asked

"Yes Yoru I am but that's in another half hour okay" I replied.

As I got lost in my thought I started to wonder, did Amu really like the kiddy king? or was it only my head that thought that? Why did I care about the prophecy? Was Amu all I really want from this place?

Did I just come because of my fathers key?, After all I went into deep depression when I heard about his death. when I was caught in that ship after I left Dumpty kingdom I wanted to be free so that's when yoru was born, from my wish of being free.

Thinking of all type of stuff time went flying by until it was time to meet Utau at the dock.

" Yoru! Its time to go meet Utau at the dock lets go." I said as I called him

He came flying towards me and we hoped out the window,hitting the ground we hurried out the palace gates taking our leave heading for the dock.

***_Time skip 15 min***_

already at the dock waiting for utau I looked up a the sky and I saw a dazzling sea of stars with a brilliant full moon with a beautiful shade of yellow with a tint of orange giving out a light streak of luminance around it. Then a heard a noise so I turned around and saw Utau with Kukai behind her as a guard, the I said

"what took you so long? You know I can't be out for long."

"Gomene Ikuto , but I had a little bit of a problem " she replied

" Its okay but don't let it happen again,also why did you want to meet me here?"

" I wanted to tell you that we are going to leave from our hiding place but I'm leaving Nagihiko here with you for backup." she said in a firm tone

" Why does he have to stay? You could send someone more manly like Kukai perhaps." I said

" But if I leave Kukai there would be no real scary looking pirates in the ship." she wined

"Okay but I have to go now, send Nagihiko tomorrow" I said then smirked " With one of your dresses and tell him I want no excuses he has to come like that"that was my last word before I left, tomorrow we had to go back to humpty kingdom for another dinner with the royal family.

**Tadase pov **_( A/n I bet you weren't expecting it!)_

I was thinking in my room at night, what did I do wrong all the times I went to dinner with the hinamoris all I did simply didn't satisfy princess Amu it seamed as if when she saw me all she saw was some type of arrogant bastard, all I wanted was to win my fiances heart because I saw a dazzling side to her a side that left me enchanted since I saw that side of her.

Now I have this uneasy feeling she might be in love with some peasant and that's why she finds no interest in all I have to do is watch her every step and see where she goes to when she leaves me. I shall go to sleep so I can dream with her cold sharp glaring eyes.

_***Next Morning***_

**Ikuto pov**

Already in a carriage towards Humpty kingdom looking at the passing by trees from the forest all I could think of was seeing amu and that beautiful blush on her cheeks. Turning my gaze forward I only turned to see a small wannabe kiddy king sleeping during the ride just like a little kid would.

"We have arrived young prince Tadase!" the driver yelled

then Tadase woke up all messy with drool on the side of his mouth and shaked up he looked hilarious I tried to hold my laughter but only a slight chuckle got past my lips.

He got fixed before we got out then we entered the palace and got to the dinning room and there sitting on the right side of the table was my beautiful strawberry amu with a pink lolita dress and a disgust face which was kind of funny but I didn't laugh.

After Tadase sat down I had to leave and so did amu's parents so she and her so called fiance a little privacy time.

Strolling down the halls of the palace making my way to the entrance I saw yoru floating I was about to call him when I saw that he was talking to four other charas so I hid and herd what they were saying

" So yoru where is your owner?" said a small blue chara

"Well he's a noble in another kingdom but we're here with that kiddy king of platino." he replied

"huh who's the kiddy king?" The four said in unsion

"nobody I just remembered I have to go bye" he said nervously, then he flew away

After that little incident I kept going towards the entrance. Finally seeing a small carriage arrive I waited until a young lady came out with a black veil over her head and wearing a black long puffy and ruffled dress with a black 5 inch heels.

Facing her I lifted her veil and saw that it wasn't nagihiko but it was lulu, beside utau lulu was the only girl aboard. After I got out of my shock I talked.

"Where's nagihiko?" I said in a commanding voice.

"Chill out ikuto-san he also came but utau thought that it was a good idea to send me as back up for nagihiko since you wanted him to be girly." she said explaining.

looking into the carriage I saw a girl with long purple blueish hair wearing a pink puffy dress and a 3 inch heel white boots with a white veil over her face.

"Ikuto-san why did you need me to wear this ?" said a soft feminine voice and I instantly new it was nagihiko.

" well I need you to get past all the security without all the commotion of you being a pirate." I said

" Well that sounds like a good reason." he said in defeat

walking through the gates almost entering the palace a guard stopped us and said

"Identification please or I can't grant you entrance."

"My name Is Ikuto Tsukimori the jack of prince tadase, and this is my sister nadeshiko Tsukimori" I said signaling nagihiko. "And this is my girlfriend lulu Demorcef Yamamoto" I said signaling lulu.

"Thank you Mr. Tsukimori you may now enter" said the guard

Taking a few step into the palace I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and turned around, it was nagihiko with a red face.

"so that's the reason you wanted me to come?, if lulu hadn't you would have introduced me as your girlfriend?" He said questioning me

" No, if lulu hadn't come I would've introduced you as my sister any ways." I replied in a emotionless tone.

Continuing our walk down the hall I saw something really hurtful, I saw kiddy king pinning amu to the wall and her responding to that kiss . That there felt like my very end, as if every thing I ever worked for to be with her shattered to the ground in just that small moment.

" Ikuto did you have feeling for that kid?" I heard lulu say.

"I felt something for her but its not of importance anymore, She's already engaged to the kiddy king." I replied.

After my last word Tadase let go of amu turned, around and walked off without noticing me there, Amu fell to the ground with tears falling from her eyes, she turned my way and had a painful look on her face all I could do was just stare at her. Heartlessly I walked past her holding lulu's waist, leaving her crying on the ground I entered my assigned room, since we were going to stay in the Hinamori palace so the relationship between amu and the kiddy king could grow.

"Ikuto are you okay after you saw that?, I'm sure amu-hime didn't want tadase to kiss her" said nagihiko

"I'm fine she can do whatever she wants its not like I can do anything." I replied in a dull tone.

After everything I was planning to be with her, all I ever wanted was to see you smiling but I think I was wrong. I forgot that you also have a heart.

Maybe I should go back and talk to her to see if what I saw was not her kissing him,but him forcing himself upon her.

Running back to where I had seen amu in a hurry I couldn't take my mind off of her and the stuff I saw, turning on the corner of a hall I saw amu still sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. Slowly reaching her I gently grabbed her arm, lifted her head and sat down before her looking into her golden puffy eyes, in those gold I eyes I saw regret, sadness, sorrow and shame. Leaning close to her slowly making our lips meet, She gasped and stared to respond to the kiss. Breaking the kiss moving back to my original spot I talked.

" Why did Tadase kiss you?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"As always we were talking about how to get to know each other better then he said we should go outside to get some fresh air then he threw himself upon me" she said almost crying again.

" Its okay amu I' m here now, no prince wanna be is going to hurt you again" said takeing her in my arms.

At times like this amu seemed like a little kid in the need of somebody to protect her, she just looked so defenseless eve though she must have an age some where around sixteen she still looked cute.

**Me: sorry if its too short but I try my best. **

**Ikuto: well try harder!**

**Amu: Don't be so mean to her remember this is amuto.**

**Me: yeah be nice to me you big cat meanie!**

**Ikuto: Big cat meanie? You sound like such a kid.**

**Me: I am a kid I have a slogan " if I am not eighteen I'm still a kid"**

**Ikuto: please R&R for the "kid" here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Forgive me people please, a lot has happened but I'll try my best to keep this story up so here is another chapter and I'll try to update more often. If you have any suggestions please tell me: I would gladly accept them.**

**Ikuto: don't use excuses **

**me: they're not excuses**

**amu: before another discussion starts somebody should do the disclamer.**

**Ikuto:(. .)/ can I do it.**

**me: sure why not.**

**ikuto: mari does not own shugo chara at all. Peach-pit does .**

**me: thank you now on with my holy creation bwuahahahahahahaha! **

***my midnight love***

Almost falling the night sky in the kingdom of humpty a beautiful fading sunset was away giving its place to the majestic crescent glowing moon, this sight was to be shown from the room that was given to the young beautiful blue haired boy, where three people seemed to be reunited discussing important matters where only the three of them were involved.

**Ikuto pov**

"lulu do you know what to do tomorrow?" I asked her

"yeah yeah don't worry you already told me, keep him away from you and amu. And also if any body asks I'm your fiance." she said in a tone of annoyance

" nagi do you know what you have to do?" I asked him

"gain the queens trust and try to figure out where your key is right ?" asked the boy with an unsure thought

"okay then tomorrow morning we put the plan in action so there is no turning back now. You hear." I said with a defiant tone.

" yes Ikuto" they both said in unison to be followed by the sound of their heels clacking against the ground and the door closing behind them

" Aaaah!what am I going to do if the plan doesn't go like I worked it out" I said thinking out loud

"don't worry nya all we can do is stick to the plan and wait to see what happens nya" said yoru trying to reassure that everything was going to be ok tomorrow

but somewhere inside me I new that I wasn't going to get my part of the job well done but for now I guess I should get some rest.

After that I slowly let myself drift into slumber.

(_time skip morning)_

I woke up and got dresses so I could go get lulu and nagi for breakfast but for my surprise the were both waiting for me in front of my door so we just all walked silently towards the dinning room.

Inside the dinning room there was big surprise waiting for us, well not that big but it was something quite unexpected. Before us there stood a girl not so tall with long blonde wavy hair, big maroon colored eye with a big puffy white dress and in front of her on the other side of the table was amu, both of then were drinking tea next to amu was tadase eating and on the opposite end of the table was amu's mother drinking coffee.

"well hello,you must be Tadase's servant am I correct?" asked the midget blonde which made my eye twitch in irratation

"Actually no the only servant that is mine is the man with blue hair. I have no idea who the other two are. So Ikuto could you kindly tell us who your companions are?" said the other blonde with an authority tone.

" It would be my pleasure." I said while I was taking Nagihiko's hand and led him forward

" This young lady would be my beloved sister Nadeshiko fuji- I mean Tsukimori, Nadeshiko Tsukimori." everybody was looking at me with a questional **( **_**A/N I think I just invented a new word? Just ignore it.)**_ look but tadase motioned me to continue and I did. I took lulu with my left hand and pulled her in front of me and grabbed her waist with my right hand still not letting go of her left hand.

"And this other young lady would be my dear_ fiance_ LuLu De'morcef yamamoto daughter of the duke De'morcef of france" as I finished saying that I planted a kiss on her cheek and she blushed.

Interrupting the moment was the sound of a fine porcelain cup crashing with the ground and everybody turned to look from where the sound came. With a face of annoyance mixed with shock was none other than amu staring at me and lulu. As she snapped out of it, she quickly ducked to pick up the cup and then got cut with one of the sharp shards but didn't scream she simply stared at the blood while it trickled down her index finger.

She then turned pale and fell unconscious with a big thud while her head hit the marble floor and everybody else started to panic and queen Midori called many servants to carry her but before any servant got to the room tadase already had amu in his arms carrying her bridal style carefully running out the door of the dinning room heading for the nearest room there was.

Running after tadase was the small blonde and following were the many servant the queen had called and the royal doctor ready to check the health of the recently fainted princess.

I just stood there dumbfounded without moving a muscle while the queen approached me slowly

" Tsukimori is your name I believe. Am I correct?" asked the queen with elegance and respect.

"yes your highness you are correct" I said with the same tone she used

" I know exactly who you are but I am not giving you away." she said fanning herself with the traditional Japanese fan she had in her right hand.

" May I know why you say such thing your majesty." my voice was steady but fearful while sweat started to form in my forehead and my grip on lulu's waist tightened a little

" Simple. Only the Tsukiyomi clan has the blood that carries the color of the night reflected on their head and yet you share the same looks as your father but you have the eyes of your mother. Any one intelligent enough would notice that. Both your parents were very good friends of mine. Correct me if I am wrong but wasn't your sister blonde with amethyst eyes and looked exactly like you mother? " she asked quizzically but then with those words she showed a nostalgic face as she recalled what appeared to be her memories. Then she continued.

" no she is not my sister she is a simple company maid of my fiance but I introduced her as my sister so the guard could let her in" I answered with a more calm face now.

" you fiance is quite beautiful I would've really liked that you and amu would get married in the future." she said while she looked up and down at lulu

" But, I give you three days to leave my kingdom you are a fugitive of the authority's" she sternly said and I swallowed

"my husband will be back in four days and I am sure he will recognize you too and he will want your head therefor you have enough time to leave but before you leave take this with you it will help you throughout your voyage and it also is what keeps you bonded with my daughter even though she still doesn't know anything about the prophecy I'll make sure she doesn't find out until the time is right. I may be the queen of Humpty that's why I didn't help you earlier, but right now I am not wearing my crown and therefor I have no duty's to fulfill so I am giving you my help." after saying that she extended her left hand from behind her back and gave me what I was looking for.

"The dumpty key" I whispered while I let go of lulu and I took it in my hand gently.

" Take good care of it." she then turned around and was about to leave stopping at the entrance of the door the turned around to face me again

" before I forget amu and tadase's wedding is in two weeks from today's time. Please save her from an unwanted fate. Also you should come see amu too, I am sure she would love to see once she awakens" she smiled motioned me to follow her and left.

After she left the room I swiftly followed behind her to go see amu leaving lulu and nagihiko behind to eat.

We came in front of a brown wooden door that opened and tadase came out. He was blushing and then when the queen saw this she winked at me and took tadase that was now breathing heavily back to the dinning room. Then I opened the door and entered,

**Amu pov**

_(before the incident during breakfast)_

I was eating happily my food speaking with rima ignoring tadase and wondering why my mom wasn't wearing her crown.

Suddenly the dinning room doors opened to reveal Ikuto and the two other girls from yesterday. I didn't pay attention to what rima or tadase said I just kept gazing at the two girls next to him and kept wandering what relationship the had with each other but little did I know I was about to find out. My daze was broken by the voice of Ikuto who started speaking. While leading the purple headed girl with his hand to move forward.

" this young lady would be my beloved sister Nadeshiko fuji- I mean Tsukimori, Nadeshiko Tsukimori" he said with a calm voice.

Then he grabbed tho blonde's left and and pulled her in front of him and with his right hand he grabbed her waist. That made me feel a little bit uncomfortable but I brushed it off.

"And this other young lady would be my dear_ fiance_ LuLu De'morcef yamamoto daughter of the duke De'morcef of France" after that he kissed her cheek .

At that act I felt a hard pang in my heart and I could feel my cup slowly slipping from my hand a crash with the ground and I felt my face at that moment showed nothing more that to be annoyed and shocked all I could do was stare at them. Then regaining my composure I ducked and started to pick up the remains of the once porcelain cup.

The shards were too sharp and without notice I cut my index finger. I didn't feel pain instead I felt tho opposite. I felt pleasure but the I processed what was trickling down my finger and when I saw the blood my whole world blacked out slowly fading into nothing.

_(present time)_

I felt my eyes heavy and my body was aching I tried to open my eyes but was dazed by the sudden light on my eyes made me close the again then I heard a voice.

"Don't force yourself hinamori-san" said a soft voice that seemed to belong to a man I opened my eyes to see none other than tadase but there was a little figure floating next to him

" Tadase you have charas too. " I asked while I tried to fully wake myself

" Yeah I do I have one his name is kiseki, but he is a bit demanding he usually uses chara change when you say the word P-r-i-n-c-e." he said while kiseki flew away feeling offended by that phrase.

" I am really sorry for the forceful kiss I gave you yesterday it wasn't my intention it's just that kiseki took over control and the after that I left quickly because I felt embarrassed." he said while he looked down with his bang covering his eyes.

" If it's that way I guess it's okay I forgive you, I wish you could show this side of you to me more often ." I said while I gave him a sincere smile.

" Then I guess you've seen my charas around the castle am I right? " asked trying to break the silence that had formed and wondering if he had seen them before.

" Yes I have I believe they are four. You should get some more rest before mashiro-san gets back and scolds me for waking you up" he smiled at me

" Too late for that I'm already back, you should pay more attention to your sourroundings" said rima while she closed the door.

"what happened to me rima?" I asked her as she came to sit next to me in the bed.

" You fainted during breakfast after you broke your cup and than you cut your finger. The doctor checked you up and said it was also caused because a big shock you received." she answered

"well thank you I guess" I smiled brightly at her

" You shouldn't thank me you should thank tadase he carried you all the way here" she then pointed to tadase

" well then thank you I guess" I said and smiled the same way I did to rima, he than blushed and ran out the room

then a moment after tadase left the door opened again but this time it revealed Tsukiyomi Ikuto in all his holy glory. The tension in the room started to raise as I glared at him. He simply stared back at me

" I should go get tadase back!" screamed rima as she tried to escape the tension then she sprinted out the door dodging Ikuto.

" What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded .

" I came to explain what happened in the dinning room" he said I simply nodded allowing him to explain his self.

" I lied" he paused " lulu is not my fiance but she is a noble she is my sisters maid company and the purple haired girl is not my sister and~ he's a man." he finished with that and I felt a weight from my heart be lifted and I motioned him to come sit next to me in the bed and he did then he rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with such passion that made me forget everything and in that moment it was just the two of us together alone in this big world.

The door burst open revealing an shock looking tadase and rima behind him with Ikuto's two girls. We kept kissing ignoring them but the Ikuto broke the kiss and stood up from the bed and walked up to tadase .

" Wa-why were you two kissing?!" asked tadase as he started to panick

" Why else would it be _prince._ It's because she loves me" answered Ikuto then tadase had a small crown on his head and he lifted his up.

" You shall pay you unfaithful jack tsukimori Ikuto!" screamed tadase

" you got that wrong kid. I'm not your jack and I am not tsukimori I am _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ the fearful_ pirate."_ he said as he unsheathed his sword

" I give you a two weeks to try and win Amu's heart tadase just that two week." after that lulu and nadeshiko if that even is his name walked up to Ikuto he grabbed lulu by her waist and popped blue cat tail and ears the he jumped out the window in the room, following what he had done nadeshiko jumped out too.

" you'll pay you thieving cat !" yelled tadase as he ran towards the window trying to see where they were but they were nowhere in sight anymore.

**Me:What did you think?**

**Me: did you like it?**

**Me:Please read and review anything you need please say so.**

**Ikuto just shut up and let them do what they want. Your so annoying. **


End file.
